Beyond Normal Sanity
by Dream Dagger
Summary: L is in love with Beyond and Light gradually falls in love with L. A weird and very awkward love triangle. Strong language/possible offensive themes. Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice

Light and L were bored as hell and arguing as usual. L had told Light about Wammy's House and his successors, so Light sat there and wondered...

Light: Hey L, so which do you like better?

L: I beg your pardon, what are you talking about?

Light: Your successors. Mello and Near.

L: Oh. I like them equally. I do not wish to pick favorites because to me they are both the same amount of genius and cuteness.

Light: Cuteness? You think they're cute?

L: What? I never said such a thing.

Light: But you just said that they have the same amount of cuteness! What the hell dude don't lie!

L: I have no clue what you are talking about.

Light: Then get a damn clue!

L: Can we change the subject please?

Light: Fine. So what happened to your parents? And who is this Watari guy?

L: My parents died when I was younger. Watari is the closest thing to a father that I have ever had.

Light: Oh. That makes me feel like shit. Thanks.

L: How Light?

Light: I'm a spoiled brat.

L: Did you just now realize that?

Light: How rude! I will not just sit here and listen to you insult me!

L: Um..okay?

Light: You know what?

L: No I'm not a mind-reader.

Light: Well, besides the point that you are a sarcastic asshole, I need to show you something.

L: Alright. As long as it involves cake!

Light: Yeah..alrighty then.

*Drags L around looking for a brush to show him how to comb his hair*

L: Um..Light what are you doing with Misa's brush?

Light: Teaching you how to look like a normal person.

L: Who says I want to look normal?

Light: Me.

L: Who says I should listen to you?

Light: Alright you're acting like a four year old.

*Mello and Near walk in*

Mello: Yeah L! Take it like a man!

Near: Mello, would you shut up. I already told you not to be stupid.

Light: Whoa. Are these your successors?

L: Yes.

Light: Yeah well umm...

L: They are interesting huh?

*L and Light watch Mello and Near bicker and fight*

Light: Wait, weren't they just giggling and having a good time? What the hell is going on?

L: They are always like this.

Light: And you think it's cute?!

L: Yes. I actually do.

Light: W.T.F.

L: It reminds me of someone I know.

Light: Is this person freaking insane?

L: Actually yes. He is beyond what you would consider insanity. He is far more mad then anyone I could name. Even more twisted and psychotic than Kira.

Light: Is this person black-haired?

L: Yes.

Light: Does this person like strawberry jam?

L: Yes. He is quite fond of jam.

Light: Um...He is right behind you...

*L doesn't move, not even the slightest bit scared.*

L: Hello, Beyond.

Beyond: Hi Lawli. I missed you so much. I see you're having fun occupying this delicious young boy.

Light: Did you just call me delicious? What the actual fuck is going on?

L: What do you want Beyond?

Beyond: I came to visit my precious Lawlipop.

L: Your precious Lawlipop? Since when do I belong to you?

Beyond: Since the day I fell in love with you.

L: Love? No I wouldn't call it love.

Beyond: Well, I would. I love you L. Even if you don't love me back I will still love you.

L: That reminds me of something.

Beyond: What?

L: Her.

*Points to Misa walking in, who was looking for Light*

Misa: Light! I was looking for you!

Beyond: Oh, I see. The blonde girl loves the boy and he doesn't love her back. I get it now.

Light: I have a name you know!

Beyond: Sorry Light. Can I call you by your true name?

Light: True name? What do you mean?

Beyond: Don't act like you don't know. Kira.

Light: Kira? Me? No I'm not Kira I'm Light Yagami not some crazy serial killer.

Beyond: You got something against serial killers kid?

Light: Uh, yeah I do. What are you saying anyway? Are you one?

Beyond: And to think I was beginning to really like you. Of course I am you fool. I have come here to assassinate Kira once and for all.

Light: But Kira isn't here. I don't understand what you're talking about.

Beyond: Wow kid. I don't understand why L is pursuing you but I would have expected someone more smart.

L: Hey you got it all wrong!

Beyond: Oh really? Do I really have it wrong? Then please do explain what the chain is about.

*Light looks down sheepishly and starts to get redder by the second*

L: Despite Light's reaction to your previous statement, I assure you that this chain is nothing more than seeing if my theory is correct.

Beyond: I'm guessing your theory is that Light Yagami is Kira.

L: Exactly.

Beyond: Well Lawli, you are spot on. I am impressed that you figured it out so easily.

L: While everyone else is in denial, I am the only one who believes that Light is Kira.

Beyond: No Lawli, I too believe Light is Kira. I really do agree with you on this one.

L: I guess I'm not alone then.

Beyond: So, what is your relationship with Light?

L: I don't understand you.

Beyond: What don't you understand about me?

L: Why you seem so interested in Light. Are you jealous of him?

Beyond: Me jealous of that little brat? I think not. While I am kind of envious of the time he gets to spend with you, I am most certainly not jealous in any way shape or form.

L: Is that so? What if I told you that I like Light. A lot.

Beyond: That wouldn't matter.

L: Are you sure? What if I told you that Light and I are very close.

Beyond: What are you planning?

L: I'm not planning anything. I just want to see how much you care about me. That's all.

Beyond: L, you know that I would fucking die for you! Why must you rub it in!

L: Rub what in? I am simply asking you questions.

Light: Enough L. I know what you're planning from here. You want to make Beyond even more aggravated with you because of the fact that you don't love him back. I understand that you may not have the same feelings for him, but you shouldn't tease the poor guy.

L: There's but one single flaw in your theory.

Light: Yeah? What is it?

L: I actually do have feelings for Beyond and they are strong ones too.

Light: Then why are you being such an asshole! Even if he's killed people he is still a person!

Beyond: Thank you Light. I have misjudged you. I see why L likes you.

L: I don't like Light.

Beyond: There's no need to deny it L. We all know you care about him. But, which one of us?

L: What do you mean?

Beyond: Well, I have planted bombs within this whole building and will detonate them when I see fit. You need to decide for yourself. Do you want your sweet Light-kun to die so soon, along with everyone in this building, or do you want to live and only sacrifice one thing?

L: What is this one thing you mean?

Light: L you couldn't possibly want to negotiate with this psycho?!

L: You see Light, when it comes to Beyond there is no choice. You must negotiate with him, or it'll cost you your life.

Light: You filthy scumbag! How could you just kill everyone in here without even rethinking it?!

Beyond: Ah, you see Light there aren't that many differences between us. I have actually grown quite fond of you.

Light: Shut the fuck up! It's scum like you that are rotting this world to the core! People like you have to pay! You don't deserve to live! You killing all those innocent people, you really think that impresses L?! It fucking disgusts him! If you really love him that much wouldn't you want to see him proud of you instead of making him hate you even more?!

*L slaps Light. Knocking him over and sending himself flying with him*

Light: What the hell was that for?!

L: Light, you need to learn when to shut up. Beyond may be a killer but I love him. What ever gave you the idea that I hate him?

Light: Well since he's a killer I thought you'd hate him. Just like you hate Kira.

L: I don't hate Kira. Yes, I hate what he does but underneath all that he's a regular person just like you and me. You see, I've judged his cover and it's pretty clever but it's the chapters inside that make a person who they are. Maybe Kira started off just like you and me. A regular person in the world, bored with the same everyday momentum and wanted to make a change, a statement. Just because he kills doesn't always mean he is evil. I feel the same way about Beyond. Yes I don't like the fact that he is a murderer but underneath all that, I really do love him.

Light: I understand you now L. You know, a guy could look up to a person like you.

L: Yes I know.

Light: Speaking of Beyond, where'd he go?

L: He escaped when we didn't notice, but that surely won't be the last of him. Now that he knows my whereabouts he's bound to come back one day.

Light: You know, L I can't help but to think that you're a little crazy too.

L: Me? Crazy? Maybe, who knows? Just thinking about it makes me wonder how sane I really am.

Light: Yeah...right.

L: Light, you are a really nice person. You're probably the first friend that I have ever had.

Light: Really? Well, that's good. I'm glad you think of me as a friend. I feel the same way about you. You're like the closest friend I've ever had.

L: Light, thank you.

Light: You're welcome I really mean it though.

L: Yeah, me too.

Light: Goodnight, L.

L: Goodnight Light.

*Both lay down on they're bed, thinking of what they're going to do if that freak ever comes back*

L: _Oh, Beyond I hope you're okay. Wherever you are. But I still wonder, what is that one thing I would have to sacrifice?_

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Cry, Blue Skies

**Sorry if that I haven't been updating this but I was just busy with schoolwork -_- Anyways this chapter is going to be in Beyond Birthday's POV. Enjoy :)**

**...**

****Have you ever held in your tears? Like when you're about to cry but you just don't want to or you don't want to cry in public because people will think you're weak? I don't give a damn if people think I'm weak because they know I will slit their throats. You know what an old friend of mine used to tell me? They told me don't cry, blue skies. Like really? What the hell do blue skies have to do with crying? I don't know, you can't ask me or them because they're expired. On a less gloomy note, I stumbled upon a book today. And not just an ordinary book. A Death Note. Yes for you non-believers I understand that a book that possesses the power of a Shinigami is unbelievable but I assure you that it isn't b.s. To prove that it works how about you send me a picture of you with your name attached? Haha, just kidding. I wouldn't kill in such a cowardly way. I prefer to hear you scream in terror and in blood-curdling pain. And I also want to see you bleed. You know, I wonder. How much does Light really know? I suspect that he is Kira and with my shinigami eyes I am certain, but there is just one more thing. Does L know? Does my Lawliet know that his so-called Light-kun is a mass murderer? I mean he doesn't seem to mind me but it really irks me. He knows Light Yagami is Kira. Why is he still alive? Why hasn't Lawli gotten rid of the damn kid?! He serves no purpose on the task force seeing as he is Kira. Lawli, get rid of him before he gets rid of you. I'd hate to see you perish so soon. I want to be the one who kills you. I want to be the one to set you on fire and let you burn. I want to be there when you finally fall down. I know it sounds harsh but, I can't change that. If Light wants to play it that way then so be it. I will beat you at your own game Light Yagami. Kira. But first I'm gonna get some jam!


End file.
